Talk:Miles-Maya Relationship/@comment-4441793-20141222053435
I want to point out a parallel that I've found between Matlingsworth and one of my oldest OTPs in the world, since childhood, to be exact. CATIE, DON'T JUDGE ME AND DON'T BE MEAN XD. LOL I LOVE YOU THOUGH <333 I see a minor parallel between Matlingsworth and Arnold/Helga of Hey Arnold. While the parallels with Eclare, Camaya and even Semma are more apparent, here's where I see the comparison with my ultimate cartoon OTP. The genders are switched. Maya Matlin is Arnold Shortman(common last name in fanon due to the running gag of his last name never being mentioned in canon) and Miles Hollingsworth III is Helga Geraldine Pataki. Maya and Arnold -Both blond. (Shallow detail, I know) -Both sweet, gentle and always willing to lend a hand. -Their peers expect the world of them yet have the audacity to resent them for helping and often take them for granted. For Maya, this has been the story of her life ever since Cam died and she's been going out her way to rescue those she cared about(Miles, Zig, Tristan). For Arnold, in the episode "Deconstructing Arnold", all of his friends(except for Gerald) kind of shunned him for offering his advice and accused him of being "nosy". But the minute their lives fall apart, who do they turn to and know they can rely on? ARNOLD. -No matter how much heartache Miles has put Maya through or how much teasing/torment Helga has put Arnold through, they will go out their way to save them from any pain. Maya's doing it now and Arnold has done it for Helga MANY times(and it is evident by the dreams he had in "Arnold Visits Arnie" and "Married" that he is in subconsciously in love with Helga too and that he knows deep down, that she loves him). Miles and Helga -Both are known to act out and can be aggressive as a result of their inner torment and insecurities. -Both come from dysfunctional homes. Miles has it arguably worse with his father but Big Bob Pataki is known to berate and yell at Helga too, that is, if he's not ignoring her(nigga can't even remember her name 90% of the time). Mrs. Hollingsworth just likes to pretend to be oblivious to everything her husband does and what her children are going through. Same with Miriam Pataki, except she's an obvious drunk. Oh, and the same way Frankie/Hunter are favored over Miles, Helga's sister Olga is favored over her. -Deeply and dangerously in love with Maya and Arnold, respectively. ONLY difference is, Miles didn't keep it a secret. -Oh and then there are their respective best friends, Winston Chu and Phoebe Heyerdahl, who are both of Asian descent and are often there to be their voice of reasons. AND each of them know what Maya and Arnold mean to them. Winston ain't buying Triles for a second because he knows Miles's heart is 100% with Maya. As for Phoebe, she's one of the only few people in the world that knows that Helga is in love with Arnold. -Triles is as fake as Helga's "hatred for Football Head". OH MY GOD <333. Excuse me while I cry from the agony of these OTP feels.